Demonic Dairies
by KazeChiNoMizu
Summary: Raven and Miyuki meet their matches.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was sunrise when in the distance of a nearby forest in the land of the Fire Country, you could see a clan of half-neko and half-kitsune humans, heading to the most beautiful, but also forbidden, Dark Sanctuary Tree, to gaze at its divine beauty. It was rumored that this tree resembled what trees would look like in Heaven or Hell, for it would looked different to each and every human's, demon's, and creature's eyes. No one knows how it became to be the way it is and have never tried to come up with any sort of explanation. But hidden on its shaded branches are four beautiful, strong teenage girls and teenage boys.

Their leader, Raven Nicole, is eighteen years old. She has spiky, wild, black hair and amber golden eyes like that of a cat, and pale skin. She was sitting on a low branch, with her back on the trunk and her right leg dangling down, thinking about their new assigned mission. Next to her is her best friend, who is like a younger sister, Miyuki Kiyoshi.

Miyuki is sixteen years old. She has silver/grey hair with black ends, yellow eyes that turn red during the day time, and pale skin like Raven's. She was waiting for her white-furred wolf-nin, named Hikaru, to regroup with them and begin their mission. Their male best friends, Akemi and Kyouhei, were sleeping high up under the dark shades of the branches of the enchanting tree.

Akemi is seventeen years old in human terms. He has short, messy, bronze hair with deep gold eyes, and his skin is even paler than Raven's and Miyuki's. Kyouhei is nineteen years old in human terms as well. He has shoulder-length black hair -with red highlights-, has grey-blue eyes, and his skin as pale as Akemi's.

No one knew who they were, or where they had come from. Villagers say they're travelers on a journey. Others say they're spies from another village. Who knows, maybe they were right, maybe they were wrong. But one thing they will never know was that these four teenagers had a secret. They were each a mystical being...that each had their own power...that no one else would ever have. 


	2. Characters

Author Notes: this_**('bold words')**___means author side-notes

_**  
**__**Characters' Backgrounds**_

Raven Nicole is one-fourth cat-demon, one-half fox-demon, one-fourth human, and is a professional assassin/mercenary. Raven is tall and thin and may look weak at first glance but she is actually very **lean**. Her mother, Koori, was a full-blood, fox demon with eight tails and her father, Alden, was a half-human cat-demon. She is from the Country Of Light And Illusion and lives near a village called the Hidden Cavern, which is surrounded by a forest in which her home den is hidden. Both her parents died when she was very young and had barely escaped from the village with her life. After she left, Raven was taken in by a pack of nearby wolves that pitied her and raised her. One of her pack mates, Kumo, a gray wolf, still travels with her. She has not told anyone, not even Kumo or her best friend Miyuki, why she had to escape, but she told herself she would when she felt the time was right. Also, when Raven is feeling particularly** bloodthirsty **or very **angry**, she grows silver-black, fox ears, two tails, and claws and fangs. If she is provoked enough, she can turn into a large, silver and black fox with four tails and amber eyes. She can also turn the elements into chakra, but she usually turns air into her arrows most of the time.

Raven met Miyuki when she was 9. She saw a girl about a year or so younger than her, being carried by one of the wolves that lived in the den. At first, she wondered why it brought this human girl into the den, when she noticed a familiar aura coming from the girl. It was an aura that only wolves would have. _Could this girl be some kind of hybrid? Half wolf, half girl? But if that were true, she would have to be in her wolf form if she was feeling weak. So what is she_? As soon as she thought that, the girl came up to her and sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Kiyoshi, Miyuki. What's your name?" she asked. "Nicole, Raven" she replied. "Nice to meet you." the girl said with a grin on her face. There was silence, and then Raven said, "Um, same here." Then the girl asked, "What are you?" she asked non-threateningly. Raven was confused. She asked, "What do you mean 'what am I'?" Miyuki answered, "Well, you see, I'm a half-wolf demon. So I was wondering if you were something similar." Raven then replied, "Oh." _That explains the girl's aura_, Raven thought. She then replied, "Well, I'm one-fourth cat-demon, one-half fox-demon, and one-fourth human." Miyuki then said, with little stars coming out of her red eyes, "That's SO neat!" Raven was a bit shocked by the girl's response. Surely most people, and demons, would keep away from her when they found out what she was. Why was _this_ girl any different? Then, Miyuki asked, "Um...can we be friends? I've never had any friends at my old village, and I know you can relate to me, because you know what it's like to be ostracized by your own people, ne?" Raven hesitated about her answer. After thinking it over a bit, she finally answered, "Sure, why not?" They have gotten to know more about each other as time passed. When Raven reached her mid-teens, she left the den to go traveling and maybe get a job somewhere. She promised Miyuki they would see each other as soon as possible, and then left.

Raven's usual outfit is khaki low-riders with **LOTS** of pockets, a long-sleeved button-up black shirt, and a skin-tight white spaghetti strap midriff buttoned under it. She doesn't wear shoes but she does wrap her feet in silky, black fabric. She is also commonly seen with a silver longbow over her shoulder, and has a tattoo of the kanji for 'moon' between her collarbones.

Miyuki Kiyoshi is a half wolf-demon. She is shorter than Raven by a couple of inches, but she is still fit. Her mother's name was AmeYuki and her father's name was Shiro. Her mother was human and her father was a purebred wolf-demon. Miyuki doesn't remember what her parents had looked like, but she does know she loved them very much. She is from the Demon Country and **USED** to live in a village called the Village Of Fallen Dreams, which no longer exists. When she was 3, Miyuki was often teased and bullied by other children -and most adults- because of her father's genes inside of her. Sometimes when she got really mad by their constant bullying, her wolf ears would pop out of her head, three dark whisker marks would appear on each of her cheeks, her canine fangs would peak out, and she would growl very **loud** and **intimidating**. After they see her like that, they would run away like the **cowards** they were. This was one of the many reasons why all of the villagers avoided her. Tragically though, five years later, after she had turned eight, her parents were killed by an extremely powerful bird-demon. No one knew why it did, but they were glad, obviously, that her parents were finally gone from their village, forever. Unfortunately, one month later, the village was burned down to the ground, along with its villagers, by a band of shinobi from the Grass Country. Miyuki managed to escape alive by running deep into the forest, where a wolf pup found her and carried her to its pack's den, where she was greatly welcomed. A few years after her best friend, Raven, left, she decided she would start traveling too. It was rather lonesome at the den, and she had an urge to explore. So after she said her goodbyes to all the wolves, and promised to visit, she left as well.

After a year of traveling, she was walking on a rarely traveled road at midnight, when she saw someone on the road walking opposite of her. As the person came a bit closer, she noticed something familiar about her, but wasn't sure of what. As they passed each other, without knowing it, Miyuki whispered loud enough for the other person to hear, "Raven?" The said girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Miyuki did the same. The girl then took a better look at the other girl that called her name, and said, "Miyuki?" They have traveled together ever since then. Telling each other their stories since Raven left. They were glad to be together again.

Miyuki's usual outfit is camo pants, a black t-shirt with red letters that says: _**I May Look Innocent But I'm Also Silent And Deadly...If You're Reading This, You Weren't Listening**_, her two katanas -one white the other black- in their sheaths horizontally above each other on her back for easy access, and black combat boots with three buckles. She has a tattoo of the kanji for 'death' between her right elbow and shoulder.

Akemi is the youngest vampire out of the two. Yes, a **vampire**, but he is only a **half**-vampire. His mother's name is Megumi and his father's name is Ryuu. **(**_**Akemi is the only one out of the four that has parents who are still alive**_**)**. His mother is human, and his father is a pure-blood vampire. His life was not so great. The reason is because other children didn't acknowledge him as a vampire. Whenever he tried to talk to them, they would just brush him off and pretend to not notice him. One day though, they had a new kid come to their school, and not just any new kid, but **THE** Prince of the **Vampires!** He was home-schooled until his parents thought it was best he interacted with people his own age. When Akemi saw him, he knew he would never be friends with such a royal prince. To his surprise though, the Prince actually talked to him before everyone else in the classroom. **(Kyouhei had ignored the girls that had hearts coming out of their eyes and noticed a boy sitting at the very back by himself. Call it 'love at first sight' if you will, except Kyouhei didn't realize that's what it was)**. Even more amazing was that the Prince insisted on Akemi to call him by his real name, Kyouhei. They are always seen hanging out together, playing together, and everything else they did together.

Many years later, when he was 16, and Kyouhei was 18, Kyouhei asked him if he wanted to go traveling with him. Akemi, of course, said eagerly and happily, "You bet I do!" Akemi never knew why Kyouhei suddenly wanted them to travel together. All he wanted was to be with his best friend, even after death.

Akemi's usual outfit is blue jean pants with two hook-on chains going from the front to the back, a dark, blood red t-shirt, a dark blue, sleeveless hoodie, a red collar with black studs on around it **(when I say collar, I mean similar to a pet collar, not the collar of the shirt)** with a tag that his name on it, and black boots **(similar to Miyuki's, but no buckles)**. His main weapon is a scythe. He can control the wind element without using his chakra. He has a tattoo of the kanji for 'light' on his right shoulder.

Kyouhei is the oldest vampire of the two. He is a noble, pure-blood vampire. Both him and Akemi are from the Immortal Country and lived in a village called the Village Of Poison Blood. His mother's name was Anzu and his father's name was Fuyu. They **used** to be **THE** King and Queen of the Vampires. After Kyouhei had turned 18, they were captured for Orochimaru's experiments. Later on, they were found dead from being test subjects in one of Orochimaru's twisted experiments. The Vampire Council decided that they would have to wait for the time that Kyouhei turned 20, before he would be officially crowned the next King and have an arranged marriage for the new Queen. He hated the idea of becoming King and having a wife he would barely **know** and never truly **love**. So he ran away with his best friend, Akemi, **(who he unconsciously had a crush on)** who never found out his true intentions.

They met Miyuki on the road at night one day when he and Akemi were practically starving. He was planning on knocking her out and take her supplies, when she saw them in their state, smiled, and offered them some of her food. They were shocked that she was willing to share her food with complete strangers, no-less vampires. None-the-less, they joined her around the campfire and started to chat. They grew really fond of her and asked if they could all be friends, even though they told her they were vampires. She just smiled and told them, "Of course I'll be your friend. Why wouldn't I?" They were very happy that they shedded some tears. After that night, they always journeyed together, neither wanting to leave the other. Then later on, they met Miyuki's friend Raven and quickly became friends with her as well.

Kyouhei and Akemi were able to walk in the sunlight because their full vampire powers would not awaken until they turned 20. Same thing with blood, they only need it when they turn 20. So they are able to eat human food until that time comes.

Kyouhei's usual outfit is black leather pants, two studded belts crossing over each other around his hip, a net T-shirt, and a black hooded cloak to go over it. His main weapon is a sword that has a gold hilt and the metal black. It only appears when he summons it. He can also control the fire element without using his chakra, just like Akemi. He also has a tattoo of the kanji for 'might' between his left elbow and shoulder.

**To Be Continued…………………………………………………………...**


	3. Chapter 1

The story begins…

_**DBA: **__I HAVE FINALLY ADDED THE FIRST CHAPTER!! I am SO sorry, but I had no idea how to start off this chapter, so I was kind of stuck for a while. PLZ 4GIVE ME!! Anyways, enjoy the first chapter, and please give out any suggestions on how to make this chapter better!! Plz and thank u, and enjoy!!_

_**The story begins…**_

"This mission is going to be boring!" Raven said with a sigh from the front of the group. The rest of the group sweat-dropped and ALMOST did an anime fall.  
Miyuki sighed, "We know watching over a kid will be tiring, but at least try to be nice to the boy, ok?" she said using a scolding finger on Raven. She was walking to the left of Raven.

"Hai, hai. Got it" she replied waving it off.

"So who is it we're babysitting?" asked a smirking Kyouhei from five feet behind them.

"It's not babysitting, we're going to be keeping him safe from the Akatsuki and anyone else who wants to use Kyuubi's power that's inside him." an irritated Miyuki replied.

"Ok, what else does it say about him?" Akemi asked curiously from Kyouhei's right.

Miyuki pulled out the mission scroll and looked it over. "It says his name is Uzumaki, Naruto. He has blond hair and blue eyes, wears an orange and blue jumpsuit, and has three whisker marks on each cheek. He is 12 years old, loves to play pranks, special technique is multi-shadow clones and is part of Squad 7, team-mates are Uchiha, Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, whose leader is Hatake, Kakashi." There was silence for three seconds. Then a small chuckle was heard from the back of the group.

"This kid sounds interesting," said Akemi amusedly. "I bet you he is a fun  
person to hang out with."

Raven was silent when Miyuki mentioned Kyuubi. _So he's sealed inside a kid now, is he?_ thought Raven. "I wonder how this kid was able to get on Hatake's squad if he wears an outfit that's easy to detect from a mile away."

-**From a distance at Ichariku's (1) Ramen place**-

"Ah-CHOO!!" said kid replied, seated on one of the stools. "Are you sick, Naruto?" asked his sensei from the left of his three students, looking up from his 'suspiciously' orange book with a title known as 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

-**Back to group**-

"Like I said, be nice to him" said Miyuki with an 'x' mark on her head.

"I know, I know," replied Raven. _But I can't always keep my promises_, she thought.

"So how much further till we get there, Miyuki-NeeChan?" asked Akemi.

"Well let's see, from where we are now, we should be there in 2 days, tops."

Akemi broke into a large grin. "Yay!" replied Akemi. Kyouhei laughed at his child-like behavior. _Same as always_, he thought amusedly. Even though he acts happy, he still worries about the Vampire Council finding him and keeping him away from his friends, especially Akemi, forever.

"Can't we just use our chakra to make ourselves move faster? We've been walking for one and a half days now," Raven said lazily while putting her hands behind her head.

"We can now, but we couldn't at the beginning because our chakra was too low after our last mission," explained Miyuki.

"Oh, forgot about that. Well let's hurry up and do it already" replied Raven.

"Okay, is everybody ready to move on?" Miyuki asked. She got three 'Yes's in response. "Alright, let's go!" she disappeared faster than a blink of an eye along with the three others.

(1) Did I spell it right?


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**-With Team 7-**

"So Kakashi-sensei, what's our mission for today?" asked a pink-haired girl named Sakura.

"Well, Sakura, we are going to be tour guides for some visitors who are coming here for a request from the Hokage. We have to meet them in the forest." The silver-haired jonin answered indifferently.

"Tour guides?! How lame!" replied a blonde-haired boy named Naruto. The group ignored his complaint and kept walking to the entrance gates.

"What kind of request?" a raven-haired boy named Sasuke curiously asked.

The jonin thought for a moment, and then replied, "I don't know. You will have to ask the Hokage yourself later."

"Hn." The boy replied.

"Do you know what kind of people they are, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. Kakashi shook his head. "You'll have to wait and see when we meet them, okay?" He received two 'hai's in response. One was energetic and the other was dull. Naruto, on the other hand, was still pouting about being a tour guide. But they continued walking until they finally reached the spot where they were told to meet the other group.

**-Back with the group-**

"Everybody, stop!" shouted Raven. She stopped on the branch she was on and started looking around. The rest of the group stopped and stayed still, trying to sense a chakra presence. They were at the edge of a clearing. Raven sensed two S-Class level chakras to their left and in front of them: three genin and a jonin. _This is bad_, she thought. She started to calculate a plan in her head that would put the other team out of harm. She turned to the rest of the group, "I want to you three to go to the other side of this clearing and keep a look out for the team that's supposed to meet us. If they try to come any closer, stop them, and don't leave them unless it's absolutely necessary. Got it?" she whispered, stressing out the words 'stop' and 'absolutely'. The three nodded their heads in agreement and understanding. Barely a second later, they were already across the clearing with a leap, and hid in the shades of another tree. Raven took out her bow and got into guard position.

After a minute of waiting, they hear voices coming from the other side of the clearing.

"-Do you know what kind of people they are, Kakashi-sensei?" a girl's voice asked.

"You'll have to wait and see when we meet them, okay?" came the reply. Two 'hai's answered, and then the group finally entered the clearing. The female voice they heard was from a girl with pink hair. The other voice they heard was from a silver-haired jonin with his left eyed covered by his headband and his lower face covered by his mask. The other two were boys: one with raven hair and black eyes and the other with blond hair and blue eyes…wearing an orange jumpsuit. Miyuki and the rest of the group sweat-dropped at seeing this eyesore outfit. But they all thought in their heads, _this must be the fox boy_.

It was then that Miyuki decided to do something before they took another step. So she jumped down in front of them and greeted with a "Yo!" She was followed barely a second later by Akemi "Hey!" and Kyouhei "Hello." The genin visibly jumped about a foot, while the jonin was merely startled. A second later, Naruto reacted with an accusing finger at the three and shouted, "What the hell?!"

Miyuki merely tilted her head at him and said sarcastically, but friendly, "Nice to meet you too, Tour Guide Junior-san." Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Miyuki beat him to it. "Relax, I was only kidding," he then shut his mouth again, but he was still wide-eyed.

"It's also not nice to point," Kyouhei added smartly. Naruto putted his hand down as well.

"Anyway, we have to ask you to not step any further," she told them as calmly as she could.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Because our friend Raven senses two S-Class chakras near by and we don't want you in danger. Please understand and let her handle it," she stated bluntly.

Both of his eyebrows rose highly as his eyes widened, "I don't sense anything at all!"

"Well," she started hesitantly. _I hope she doesn't mind if I tell them,_ she thought. "She has some demon abilities in her, so she can uncover any person's chakra significance no matter how well they mask it. Same goes for us three," she stated earnestly.


End file.
